KaiFuego
by Zaku Abumi
Summary: COMPLETADO: Mi segundo yaoi de KaiXRei, espero que lo disfruten. "no soy digno de que me ames" Gracias por sus rw.
1. Chapter 1

La vida de Hiwatari había tomado un rumbo distinto, la pérdida de sus padres, si infancia en la abadía…, su vida con el abuelo, y ver a Rei tan feliz lejos de él… ¿qué acaso Rei no moría de ansias pro estar con él? ¿Cómo podía ser tan feliz cuando no estaban juntos? Kai lo había intentado, pero se detuvo…

_Pero… ¿por qué entonces no lo hice? Me sentía destrozado, cansado, ya no quería más, ya no sabía que buscar, ya no quería continuar… pero quise jugar al fuerte, y la decisión de detenerme dolió aún más que el momento en el que la sangre acaricio mi muñeca._

_¿Por qué entonces no lo hice? Hasta hoy, sigo preguntándome a qué se parece el amor, qué se siente… sigo imaginando que sería hermoso escucharle decir "te amo", mirando como sonreiría solo para mí._

_Y no lo hice, por que quería ser el modelo, el bueno, la estampa, el sin sentimientos egoístas. Y entonces no lo hice, por que aún quería cuestionarme qué buscaba, por que pensé que sentir incluso dolor, soledad, fracaso... ya era un don..._

_Y a pesar de saber de que mi decisión fue la menos errónea, me sigo preguntando… ¿y si lo hubiera hecho? ¿Por qué la vida no termina aún? ¿Qué me falta? No puedo aspirar a la perfección física, no puedo aspirar a tener un alma perfecta, no puedo aspirar al amor, entonces ¿por qué no lo hice? ¿Por qué no puedo sonreír? ¿Por qué a veces dudo de mi decisión?_

_Veo los segundos caminar, las hojas caer, el viento susurrar, es cuando entiendo… que quisiera quedarme así, en silencio, solo, un rato más… solo unos minutos más, sintiendo… cualquier cosa, solo sintiendo…_

Se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, la nieve comenzaba a caer, a pesar de ello, un delicado rayo de son se colaba de entre las espesas nubes, y cada copo era una caricia más en su rostro, en sus labios… en su albino rostro.

_Talvez... lo que sueño es cambiar ese aterrador pasado…, talvez sueño con que alguien arrebate el frío que siento en mi corazón…, y talvez por eso no lo hice… por que quisiera seguir soñando… en que sonría con verdadera alegría…_

Se levantó para caminar un rato, el frío de allá afuera no molestaba, solo el de adentro, añoraba en que su camino no terminara como todos los demás, llegar solo a su casa, en silencio….

Caminó… miraba a su alrededor, y de entre todos no vio a nadie, no escuchó nada más que el viento y sus pasos rechinando en la nieve.

_¿A quién espero? Se que aquí no hay nadie, no hay nada más que la nieve y yo, y como cada día, juntas llegaremos a casa, juntas y en silencio, pues entre ella y yo ya no hay nada que decir, ya no hay secretos..._

_¿A quién espero? ¿Por qué sigo buscando con la mirada a alguien? Nunca nadie ha estado ahí, nunca nadie ha llamado mi nombre con fuego en sus palabras…_

Finalmente llegó a su casa, aún anhelando ver a alguien esperando frente a la puerta de metal…. Pero no había nadie. Y deseó ver a alguien esperando en la puerta de ingreso, pero como cada día, la puerta esperaba sola.

_¿Por qué aún sintiendo emoción esperando encontrarlo detrás de la puerta? Llamando mi nombre… esperándome… necesitándome… pero aquí no hay nadie._

_Y mi alcoba… fría espera a que llegue yo… el único, por que aquí no hay nadie ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué tengo que estar sólo yo? ¡Por qué no hay nadie!_

Kai comenzó a sollozar, pues la locura que no pudo quitarle la vida antes ahora le asfixiaba la existencia, el Gran Hiwatari perdía por un momento su orgullo, pues su dolor era más fuerte que todo ello junto. Y de ponto…

- Señor Hiwatari – llamó a la puerta el mayor domo – tiene una visita.

- ¿Rei…? – se limpió las lágrimas con el abrigo muy rápido, sea quien fuera no podía verlo así, no al Gran Hiwatari. Pronto salió de su alcoba y corrió hasta la planta baja donde lo esperaban – Rei…


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí va el segundo capítulo... un poco de humor para entrarnos más a la acción... a una historia menos plana, se les agradece su tiempo y sus rws, así que no dejen de mandarlos... De antemano les pido disculpas pro todos lo errores que he cometido en la redacción o cualquier cosa de la historia... aún cometo muchos... intento hacerlo lo mejor posible y añun así salen como 46573568568 errores por parrafo... así que, espero su comprención u, 

Además de que no le entiendo ni papas al y hago cada burrada... en fin, les dejo con lo que sigue.  
Los personajes pertenecen a Takao Aoki, no a mi...

------------ AÚN TAN LEJOS...

- Señor Hiwatari – llamó a la puerta el mayor domo – tiene una visita.  
- ¿Rei…? – se limpió las lágrimas con el abrigo muy rápido, sea quien fuera no podía verlo así, no al Gran Hiwatari. Pronto salió de su alcoba y corrió hasta la planta baja donde lo esperaban – Rei…  
- ¡Hola Kai! - y agregados… - susurró al ver a Rei y el resto en la sala de su casa.  
Pero allí estaba… cambiando su perspectiva, cambiando su humor, que por un instante borraba todo el dolor, la soledad, la oscuridad, pero que de pronto sólo acentuaba sus recuerdos, sus dudas.  
- ¡QUE NO VAS A SALUDAR O QUEEEE! – le reclamó Takao despertándolo de sus cavilaciones. - No grites Tizón, que no estamos en el cerro – le dijo Rei tratando de apaciguarlo.  
- Me llamo T-A-K-A-O, no TIZOOONN ¿quieres arreglar esto con una beybatalla? Eeeeh – le amenazó, pues por alguna extraña razón que Kai no entendía, Takao y Rei peleaban de tonterías todo el tiempo – sabes que no puedes ganarme  
- Ya lo he hecho, y no me voy a…  
- EY, CALLENSE LOS DOS xD – Les dijo Max – no venimos a pelearnos en casa de Kai xD así que yaaaaaaaaaa - Es cierto, vinimos para algo – dijo el jefe.  
- aaah, o sea, JJEEELLLOOOUUU pues ni modo que vengamos para nada , ay Jefe, que menso xD - Rei ya no quiso contestarle a Takao por vergüenza - Ejejeje, el Sr. Daitenji nos habló a cerca de…  
- oigan, no tienen hambre? Hicimos como 50mil horas en el camión y yo me muero de hambre – de nuevo interrumpieron al Jefe¿por qué nadie lo pelaba? ToT - Siiii, yo quiero sushi – dijo Takao - Yo quiero ramen – luego Max - Mejor lasagna a la bolognesa – terminó Rei cuando todos le quedaron viendo.  
- O sea, JELOOUU ¡tenemos como dos pesos para comer y quieres que vayamos a la comida italiana! – pero antes de que Rei le contestara interrumpió Kai - Yo también quiero lasagna, vamos – y en la lujosa limosina partieron a un restaurante de élite italiano, ooh, pues acá nuestros amigos que pertenecían a la populis se quedaban sorprendidos de tanta pompa en ese lugar. Los pasaron a una mesa, claro que Kai actuaba con toda naturalidad, y tras ellos, sus cuatro amigos con ojos de plato.  
- Pero este lugar es… carisimo… - dijo Rei a Kai cuando les entregaron las cartas, pudimos haber ido a un lugar de quinta donde vendieran italiana y…  
- Pero TUUUU querías venir eeeh, así que es tu culpa - No quería venir exactamente aquí, que ojeroso eres Tizon!  
- T-A-K-A-O!  
- No te preocupes, yo pago – seguían viendo la carta.  
- ooh…¿Y puedo pedir lo que sea? – preguntó Max emocionado.  
- Si… - contestó muy serio Kai mirando por encima de la carta a ver si Rei se decidía pro algo que quisiera, pero ¡mierda¿Por que Rei no se sentó a lado suyo?  
- ¿por qué miras tanto la carta? Tú querías lasagna, pues pídela - Ya deja de estarme jodiendo Tizón, que no vas a querer que te las cobre con una sanda.  
- Uyuyuy dices eso por que no puedes ganarme en el bayblade.  
- Oigan, no griten que los van a sacar xD

Pero Kai hacía caso omiso de la discusión, solo veía a Reí de reojo, sus expresiones… cuando fruncía la ceja, cuando cerraba los ojos…, como movía los labios…, al mismo tiempo que su mente se bombardeaba de preguntas, lo sentía tan lejos… a pesar de que estuviera a escasos 100cm de él.

- Señores – sus pensamientos los interrumpió ahora el mesero que miraba despectivamente a Takao y Rei que habían comenzado a levantar la voz – me temo que están haciendo mucho escándalo.

Segundos más tarde… afuera del restaurante.  
- Todo fue tu culpa - dijo con hostilidad Rei.  
- No, fue la tuya, gritas como gato.  
Ambos estaban solos, sentados en la nevada calle cuando al mismo tiempo que caían suaves cristales de nieve.  
- ¿Por qué no sacaron a Max también? Él también estaba gritando – reclamó Takao - Será que esto es demasiado… - susurró Rei, y con seriedad Takao lo veía.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- No... Nada, estaba pensando en voz alta.  
- pero dime a qué te refieres.  
- Takao… talvez sea yo… o el estilo de vida que he llevado hasta hoy…, pero esto es demasiado para mi…, una casa tan grande, un restaurante tan caro, yo no estoy acostumbrado a esto…  
- Pero nadie somos ricos! Nada más Kai… - aunque Takao sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, a pesar de todo, había una gran diferencia entre ellos, todos sabían no solo la situación de China, sino la de Rei en particular – eso es lo que menos me importa Rei - Takao… eres mi mejor amigo y… por eso quiero serte muy sincero… - Tu desembucha o - ¿tu crees… que Kai esté interesado en… en… en mi…  
- ¡OoO! – lapsus – ¡9 o9! o! o! o!  
- Yo me siento tan… miserable cuando veo…  
- oye Rei - ¡PLAP! Le lanza una bola le nueve en la cara - ¿existen las sandas con nieve? xD Rei no perdió tiempo, se levanto con nieve en las manos para devolvérsela, y comenzaron a reír, corriendo en la nieve juntando bolas, a veces se resbalaban, estaban empapados, y casi infartados de risas, no sentían el frío, solo corrían uno del otro, hasta que caen exhaustos juntos cerca de un seco árbol azulado.  
- Jajajaja, solo espera a que me reponga y te lanzaré una granada de nieve – Rei rompió las risas tras ese comentario, estaban viendo el cielo nublado, y levaba sobre sus rostros, su sudor comenzaba a enfriarse.  
- eso crees – y por fin cesaron por completo las risas, y se adueñó una profunda tranquilidad, solo se escuchaba el viendo, hasta que Takao interrumpió de nuevo – esto es lo único que importa.  
Rei sonrió, pese a sus peleas continuas, era Takao alguien que admiraba y apreciaba, era su amigo.  
"grrrriiiuuuup" sonó la tripa de ambos.  
- ¡MUERO DE HAMBREEEE! – exclamaron al unísono y posteriormente rieron, cuando arriba de ellos (pues estaban acostados en el suelo), vieron a Max y al Jefe. - Vamos a cenar a Casa de Kai, pedimos comida para llevar - GENIAAALLL

Una vez en el auto, se dirigían a la mansión de Kai para cenar, Takao y Rei estaban tan mojados que tuvieron que prender el aire caliente de la limosina.

_¿Seré tan poco importante para él…? No se inmuta si esta lejos de mi o si está cerca… y justo ahora me duele más, siento una fuerte punzada en mi pecho…, a veces como si lo odiara por que no me necesita, por que no me admira, por que no me busca, por que no me ama como yo…., y en estos momentos quisiera maldecirte por lucir tan tranquilo; pero a penas te miro… y el enojo es remplazado pro el dolor… de tenerte tan lejos, de no poder tocarte o hablarte como anhelo… de no escucharte decirte mi nombre con fuego en tus palabras… ¡maldición¡MALDICIÓN!_

CONTINUARÁ...

-------------------------------

Agradecer rws:

**Ashayan Anik:** No es necesario que te hinques, princesa, bueno, a pedirle a Dios, creo que si, pero gracias por tus palabras de aliento, me han motivado cañón...

**kaei kon:** Gracias nena.., pues yo también espero que no sea así todo el fic, por ahora no lo he planeado de esa amnera,  
ojalá lo sigás leyendo y cumpla espectativas... ;)

**Gadiss Grayword:** Muchas gracias por lo que me dices, espero no decepcionarte.. never... y tendrá continuidad hasta que se acabe o hasta que Dios me de vida... Ya vez los designios de Kamisama, de pronto me matan y pues ya todo valió choncho...:

PD: Cualquier duda con mis modismos o palabras... sólo preguntenme... con gusto explicaré...


	3. No te vayas

Disculpen la tardanza, tengo muchos apuros en la carrera, aah,y de una vez les pido disculpas si no puedo actualizar por unas semanitas (entregas finales), si tan solo me pusiera a trabajar de una vez... 

En fin, les dejo con lo que sigue... y ojalá les siga gustando y a los que no les gusta que les empiece a gustar y a los que de plano no, pues ni modo (

Los personajes pertenecen a Takao Aoki.

------------------------------------ No te vayas.

Llegaron a la mansión para cenar, Takao y Rei tenían que cambiarse pronto de ropa antes de morir de hipotermia, así que Kai les prestó ropa (xD.  
- wooooooooeales, mira, tengo puesta la ropa del señor-rico – gritaba Takao al sentarse en la mesa.  
- Si la ensucias te las voy a cobrar caro – mencionó Kai con toda seriedad.  
- OOuuuuuyyyy! Que carácter , ni que no supiera comer con etiqueta – tomó la cuchara pero de camino a su boca se le cayó una gota de salsa de tomate – o.o.  
El único que lo vio fue Max y estaba muriendo de risa, tanto que no podía comer lo que traía en la boca y hacía esfuerzos por no escupirlo.  
Pero Rei… se veía tan especial en esas ropas… ropas formales, era tan extraño verlo sin sus típicas ropas chinas, y se veía maravilloso… Además con su cabello solo sujeto con un cinto, no se había dado cuenta de lo lacio y oscuro que era, pues tras el sujetador que normalmente usaba no lo dejaba mucho a ver.

Como siempre… cuando no peleaba con Takao era tan serio y tan maduro… (Sólo cuando no peleaba xD), pero sin duda… Rai era diferente… por lo menos para Kai, por que Takao y Max eran más alegres, Rei era… misterioso.

- hey… muchachos… ¿ya me van a hacer caso? – dijo el jefe entre las risas y pláticas de la cena.  
- ¿Qué quieres? Nunca dices nada XD – bromeó Takao.  
- El motivo… el motivo por el que habíamos venido era por que el Sr. Daitenji nos invitó a un torneo amistoso aquí en Japón.  
- ¡Y por qué no nos dijiste antes! – gritó Max radiando emoción.  
- Uy no ¿cómo que amistoso? Eso no se vale – xD - Y solo tenemos de dos sopas, o entrenamos duro o conseguimos el 4º beyluchador en el equipo – continuó ignorado los otros comentarios (siii, ahora a él le tocaba ignorar a los demás xP)  
Pero ¿qué¿Que no eran ya 4¿A caso lo habían sacado del equipo sin que él se diera cuenta? Pensaba Kai, a menos de qué…  
- Si integrar a otro significa un Daichi o un clon de Daichi estamos mejor los tres sólos! – Takao se quejaba como siempre.  
- El Jefe podría jugar… digo, no es tan malo… además es amistoso, no es un torneo oficial – propuso Rei - Déjeme recordarte señor "Shaolin" que es por tu culpa por que no estamos completos!  
- Pues si te gusta, si no sigue siendo tu problema! – ya estaban otra ves peleando… Takao y Rei.  
- Podemos meter a Hiromi X3 – gritaba Max por encima de las discusiones; al final se hizo un tremendo fandango en los que todos decían tontería y media… hasta que…  
- ¡Se callan o los callo! – y a la voz de Kai todos se quedaron inmóviles, entonces volvió a tomar su apariencia frívola de siempre – ¿cómo que somos tres?  
- ¿No estabas enterado? – todos miraron a Kai y éste cerró sus ojos y cruzó los brazos.  
- Obvioooo por algo pregunta, ay Jefe xD - Pues verás, Rei necesita volver a China por que su financiamiento termina ésta semana – _QUEEEE, POR QUEEEEEEE_ Para Kai eso era lo de menos, si Rei se lo pidiera no solo le pagaría su estancia en Japón, sino que hasta le compraría una mansión! - Si… y sabe hasta cuando me den otro ( - esto no podía ser posible, era la peor razón que jamás hubiera imaginado por la que Rei tuviera que regresar de pronto a china! Debería esperar hasta que Kai ordenara sus pensamientos y le dijera lo que siente por él, no podía irse antes òó - ¿Creen que Hitoshi quiera?

La conversación seguía pero Kai estaba sumido en sus pensamientos… ¿a caso a ellos no le parecía tan importante? El resto de la cena pasaba y él seguía concentrado, los demás hablaban de cualquier cosa.

_No puedes irte ¿cuánto tiempo me queda? 7 días? 5? 1? No seré capaz de decirle nada… no lo he hecho en tres años, es demasiada presión, incluso siento que ya lo perdí, puede irse y no regresar o enamorarse en china o… ¿pero que tanto estoy pensando!_

Sus voces se escuchaban muy lejanas, lo demás no existía y no había notado que tenía su vista clavada en la copa de vino.

Debe haber una forma… tiene que quedarse, pero yo no puedo decírselo, aún no estoy listo¿que si se molesta?

- ¿Cuando dices que regresas a china? – esa pregunta que hizo Max le sacó por completo de sus pensamientos así que puso mucha atención.  
- Mh… creo que mañana… es que no había vuelos para pasado mañana :s _QUÉEEE, POR QUE MAÑANA!_ Las cosas estaban peor, tenía menos de un día si quería que Rei se quedara, debía pasar algo en menos de 24hrs.  
- Por cierto, ya es tarde, debemos regresar a casa ¿dónde te estás quedando? – si si¿dónde?  
- Mh… en un grupo de departamentos que está por el centro – bien, Kai sabía donde, no exactamente donde, pero más o menos.  
- Bien, nos vamos en taxi? Ya es muy tarde y afuera podemos morir congelados  
A Kai no le salían las palabras, no podía invitarlos a quedarse por que sus nervios no reaccionaban, y tan de pronto que no supo como ya estaba acompañándolos a la calle para tomar el taxi.

- No nos despedimos por que mañana estaremos en el aeropuerto, aah, además vamos a ir a visitarte, tienes que hospedarnos Rei – decía Max.  
- Si, y tienes que invitarnos a comer a ese restaurante tuyo – y Takao pensando en comida…  
- Está bien, sólo no se tarden( - y para acabarla, Rei también estaba triste… si no se quería ir ¿entonces para qué se iba? Todo esto estaba más allá de los entendimientos de Kai.

- Hasta mañana! – los vio subir al Taxi, cerraron la puerta tras ellos y arrancó.

_No, no, no, me están robando a Rei, me lo van a quitar apenas que puedo entender que lo necesito aquí, necesito escucharlo, necesito verlo, o tenerlo en silencio a mi lado, necesito decirle que lo necesito! Necesito simplemente mirarle directo a los ojos para que mi mundo cambie de estación…_

No podía quedarse ahí, pero no había tiempo de volver, así que sin darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo, en dirección al centro, entre los callejones trataba de acortar su camino, sabía que iba a los departamentos, al conjunto¿ a qué? No estaba seguro, solo sabía que quería ver a Rei.

El viento se sentía helado en su rostro, corría soportando como se entumían sus extremidades, repitiéndose una y otra vez que Rei no podía regresarse. Por fin, luego de mucho, mucho correr, llegó al conjunto, ahora debía buscar en dónde. Volteó a ver hacia arriba y vio una ventana con un símbolo del i-ching

Brb… u, así que subió corriendo con el poco aliento que le quedaba, no se atrevía a tocar, aunque hubiera hecho tanto para llegar hasta ahí "hubiera tomado un taxi…" hasta ahora caía en la cuenta de lo que había hecho ¿acaso estaba loco? Talvez… y su mano se movió por inercia y tocó la puerta…

Se abría, y a Kai comenzó a latirle muy rápido el corazón, más que cuando corría, qué le iba a decir? Es más ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo frente a la puerta de de Rei empapado y agotado a casi las 12 de la noche? Hasta que la puerta se abrió por completo…

- Kai…!

CONTINUARÁ

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**The life is a dream:** Gracias! a mi también me molesta harto... que lo pongan tan... "femenino" se ve todo marica, grrr, y para mi no es así, e sun admirable shaolin...

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari:** Si... es bien fresota... por lo general lo uso para decirle a otro sutilmente "quependejo estas,  
talvez tenga algo de fresa y de mofarme delod fresas, por eos se me pega, más con eso del "ya se", sabes...Y no creo que pued ahacer algo muy alegre, no me sale, si se traquiliza a veces la cosa, pero... pues al final espero que te temrine gustando... ), gracias por tus comentarios.

**kaei kon:** te agradesco que sigas la historia, se siente... lindo, y ahora si, revisé la historia dos veces para no c"garla tanto, si s eme van, ya de a tiro...

Gracias... esperen... lo que sigue )


	4. El último para ti

Subo otro cap,. creo que es el penultimo, si... y antes de ponerme a trabajar... (no tengo remedio, si no lo hago repruebo y feo... me voy a arrepentir...), les dejo éste corto capítulo, (creo que lo hago seguido...), disfrutenlo ) 

Los personajes son propiedad de Takao aoki y yo no recivo ninguna regalía por lo que escribo.

-------------------------------

- Kai…¡Pero qué rayos estás haciendo aquí a estas horas de la noche y todo empapado! – Kai quedó sorprendido al verlo, pues ya no vestía su ropa… usaba una playera sin mangas y traía a en su cuello una toalla, las típicas vendas de entrenamiento, el cabello amarrado y unos pantalones deportivos. - eh… r... m… - las palabras nada más no le salían, no sabía ni que decir, no podía siquiera pensar.  
- Mh! Pasa, pasa y cámbiate de ropa, te vas a enfermar – sin lugar a dudas Rei estaba entrenando antes de que Kai irrumpiera en la tranquilidad de aquel tan humilde departamento….

Rei lo guió hasta su pequeña habitación y le sacó unas ropas para que se las pusiera, además de ofrecerle una toalla.  
- Cámbiate mientras te preparo un té – Kai agradeció con la cabeza y se dispuso a ponerse las ropas chinas del chico.

Una vez solo en la habitación comenzó a recorrerlo todo con sus ojos violetas, sin lugar a dudas era un poco frío…, y en el closet vio sus propias ropas, las que le había prestado a Rei. Increíble incluso para él creer lo que por un instante pasó por su cabeza "Rei se las habrá quitado lo más pronto que pudo por que me odia…" no, no, no, pero antes de que formulara otra teoría,  
le interrumpieron sus pensamientos. - Te queda bien ¿quieres venir a la cocina a tomarte un té? – y Kai lo siguió, se sentaron en la barra para tomar el Té, y se sentía tan extraño en esas ropas tan extravagantes… - pero dime ¿qué haces aquí¿Sabías dónde vivía? O.O - Esto yo... – piensa rápido, piensa rápido, recuerda que eres el GRAN Hiwatari, no puedes estar nervioso, no puedes dejar que piensen que tienes debilidades, se rudo, frío, como siempre – no… no voy a dejar que huyas! òó - O.O?... óo? – oh oh…, no podía creer lo que había dicho - ¿huir¿De qué hablas?  
- de…! – buena pregunta… ¿de qué rayos hablaba? Hay que arreglar esto y pronto – si, que huyas a china por que no pudiste vencerme en el torneo mundial y no puedes enfrentarte a otro! - uta… ya la cagé… - O.O….……….. òó! Yo jamás huiré de una batalla, incluso en este momento puedo demostrarte del modo que quieras que por lo menos te hago sudar! – Oh gosh¿No podía encontrar otra forma de decir las cosas? le estaba calentando la cabeza… - además, creo que mejor que nadie debería saber por qué me regreso òó - eso no es una excusa, pudiste encontrar cualquier otra forma – uy… ambos se habían levantado de sus asientos y dejado al pobre té abandonado sobre la mesa.  
- ¡lo dices por que no tienes ni idea de lo que es estar en ésta posición! – Rei se sentía molesto, realmente enojado, pues era cierto lo que le había dicho a Takao, y Kai no parecía hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por entenderlo, pero Rei tampoco entendía a Kai… - no hubiera deseado que vinieras a mi casa a quitarme la poca tranquilidad que tengo!

Esas palabras si que lastimaron a Kai… sintió como si lo ultimo que quisiera Rei fuera verlo en la vida, menos tenerlo a lado, menos decirle que su nombre era fuego… y no el hielo que todos hasta hoy todos habían visto en él.

Kai intentó sujetarlo de los hombros pero Rei interpuso los brazos; ya no había vuelta de hoja, debía decir todo lo que tenía dentro, le gustase a Rei o no - ¿Por qué debí ser el último en saber¿Por qué ni siquiera tenía yo la hora del vuelo¿Por qué no sabía que no ibas a poder quedarte? – Rei retrocedió un poco,  
no tenía palabras, tampoco fuerzas para contestar - ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda¿Soy tan insignificante para ti que no podes contar conmigo¿A caso no te importa alejarte de mí¡Por qué tengo que ser el último en tu vida!

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, pero no los suficientes para que Rei entendiera lo que estaba pasando – Por qué tenía que ser a ti? Por qué yo no soy el zonso de Takao? Por lo menos de esa manera pelearías todo el tiempo conmigo, por qué no soy Max? O Rai? O Mao? Si tú me lo hubieras pedido no solo te mantendría en Japón toda tu vida ¡te hubiera comprado el mundo¿Por qué mi lugar es al final de todos los que te conocen…?

Ya no podía decir más, se acercó lento a Rei y éste no se movía, pues los ecos resonaban aún en su cabeza, el "Príncipe del hielo" era más cálido de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado…, no, no era cálido… pues sobre el beso que sintió en sus labios era fuego.

---------------------

**Ashayan Anik:** Muchas gracias, si no dejas rw no te preocupes, al intención e slo que cuenta, y gracias, aunque me hayas dicho eso de la suerte, creo que tomaré prestada un poco de la que me ofreces... u

**Auras Hayumi:** Auras necesita un exorsismo... pero me parece bien,  
agradesco conmi ko no kokoro ToT!

**The life is a dream:** No se por que dices que te comprendo.. pero me da gusto hacerlo T.T. Si soy de México y estudio arquitectura.  
Una Sanda son los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo en el kung-fu Gracias por todo tu apoyo.

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari:** Gracias, eso lo intento, besos

**kaei kon:** Y de nuevo gracias, T.T, no me canso de agradecerte cada msj, y espero que éste cap tb te guste y seguir siendo original...


	5. Tan hermoso

POR FIIINN... iiiinnn... ya acabe otro semestre y con las vacas pude acabar el fic,asíq ue subo el cap final, espero sea de su agrado, me costó mucho trabajo.. aunque este bien chafa, pero era para concluir. Ya escribire otro fic xD 

Los personaje sno me erteneces, vale? sond e Takao Aoki y no recivo regalía alguna por este escrito.

Ojala conoscan la cancion xD

--------------------- So Beautiful

Rei estaba impactado, apenas pudo quejarse antes de que Kai lo tomara fuertemente de las muñecas llevándolo hasta el suelo y atrapándolo en medio de sus brazos.  
- Kai… mm… - Kai deslizaba sus labios por el cuello de Rei sin soltare, pues no quería, su cuerpo era muy tibio y Kai aún sentía frío – por qué?  
- sh… - lo silenció sutilmente para besarlo de nuevo. Sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, estaba emocionado, estaba nervioso, pero no podía detenerse ahora…, y Rei no ponía resistencia.

Bajó sus manos para acariciar el pecho de Rei, sus músculos aún estaban tensos por el ejercicio, Rei se llevó la mano a la boca para no exclamar tan fuerte al sentir los labios de Kai rozar todos su cuerpo. Deslizándose por debajo de la playera, era una batalla que Rei ya había perdido, pasó sus manos por las caderas de Rei bajando el pantalón un poco, pero se detuvo por que éste se sobresaltó.  
No dijo nada, solo quedó fijo viendo a Kai, pero éste se le acercó al oído. - "Just one look into your eyes…" – le susurró cantando al oído, y su voz causaba choques eléctricos en el cuerpo de Rei – "One look and I'm crying…. 'Cause you're so beautiful…."

Quién iría a imaginar el ardiente fuego que ardía bajo ese sólido hielo, un fuego que se contagiaba y hacía latir tan fuerte el corazón de Rei, y así susurrando bajó la mano hasta abajo, metiendola en el pantalón.  
- "Just one kiss and I'm alive… One kiss and I'm ready to die… 'Cause you're so beautiful… - abajo ya estaba húmedo, pues las vibraciones de sus palabras eran muy excitantes… y cada instante se escuchaba más el jadeo para decirle una nueva frase - Just one touch and I'm on fire… One touch and I'm crying… 'Cause you're so beautiful… - tocaba su entrada para preparar a Rei, al instante Rei posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Kai.  
Al sentir un dedo introducirse en él, cerró fuerte los ojos exhalando dejando salir un poco de saliva en Kai. - Just one smile and I'm wild… One smile and I'm ready to die… 'Cause you're so beautiful… - introdujo otro dedo haciendo gemir a Rei, terminó para poder sacarle por completo los pantalones y se desabrochó los suyos, ansioso por sentir el interior del cuerpo de Rei – Rei… Ya tyebya lyublyu… - con un brazo lo acercó a sí mismo mientras con el otro se ayudaba para entrar en Rei.  
- kai…! – sentía como lo forzaba a entrar, dolía mucho, Rei comenzó a gritar, sus lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, hasta que por fin Kai entró por completo, limpió las lágrimas de su rostro con besos, y comenzó a mover las caderas para entrar y salir de Rei, mientras él intentaba no gritar.

Poco a poco se iba humedeciendo más, y entraba con más facilidad, el dolor se remplazaba por placer, y ahora necesitaba sentirlo más. Cayeron acostados en el suelo, Kai sobre Rei, seguía moviéndose, entrando y saliendo, cada vez más rápido, más… más… Kai se detuvo unos segundos teniendo a Rei en sus brazos, sintiendo su cálido aliento en el cuello.  
- Wo ye… ai ni… Kai… - eso era todo lo que Kai necesitaba escuchar… Pues Kai significaba fuego, y había una llama en esa frase,  
continuó hasta que una fuerte corriente eléctrica atravesó como rayo sus cuerpos….

------------------

La cama estaba fresca… muy amplia… habrá sido acaso un sueño? Abrió lentamente sus ojos, pues la luz quería entrar, así que le costó trabajo, pero lo primero que vio fue su ropa colgada en un closet, en un closet blanco y vacío… "WTF!" lo de anoche no había un sueño, había sido una excitante realidad, y estaba en el depa de Rei, y su closet estaba vacío!

Se levanto pronto, primero buscó a Rei con lo ojos, luego comenzó a caminar por el cuarto, el closet, el baño… y como cascada helada, de pronto un temor lo invadió "no pudo haberse ido, no después de lo de ayer… no puedo perderlo, no antes, menos ahora…!" pues estaba vació el cuarto, solo quedaban los muebles, no las pocas pertenencias que Rei había llevado desde china.

Kai se detuvo un instante, si era necesario, iría hasta china a por él, salió corriendo poniéndose encima sus ropas, pero antes de salir se detuvo al ver una sombra que se proyectaba desde la sala.  
- Buenos Días Kai… - tenía a su lado la maleta.  
- Rei… - corrió a abrazarlo, muy fuerte – no puedo dejar que te vayas Rei, no te voy a dejar ir… - Gracias Kai… - y creer que en algún momento se sintió miserable a su lado… ahora se sentía importante… se sentía amado por Kai… Hiwatari Kai.

-----------

En las beybatallas amistosas…  
- DONDE ESTA KAAIIII! – gritaba takao - w! Habrá que remplazarle, seguro se fue a china a por Rei – contestaba Max.  
- A QUE IBA A IR A CHINA! Y NO VAMOS A REPLAZARLO CON DAICHIIII - Además yo vi a Kai esta mañana… caminando por la calle, iba al centro, o sea que no está en china – contestó el Jefe -

- Y POR QUE NO FUISTE A POR EL DE LAS OREJAS ?  
- Weee, tenemos enamorados en el grupo! Ya éramos los que faltaban, ps todos están con sus enamorados, miren que Brooklyn con Jin, Yuriy y Sergei… - Y Max seguía la lista - que gay… Oye Max…

fiiinnnn ------------------------------------------------------------

Las palabras ahi raras, no sonnada más que te amo en Ruso y en chino :s

**The life is a dream:** Lamento decepcionarte dos veces! una por el capi corto de la otravez, otra por que me tardé mucho, y de paso que este cap tb esta cprtito y ps, es el ultimo xD

**Auras Hayum:** Ou,.. no soy tan espectra escribiendo limon... pero ps ojalá te haya gustado este... es lo ma´sq ue puedo hacer hasta hoy ToT si necesitas inspiracion, puedes bajarte sensitive pornograph sin censura, eeh, em inspiró muchas noches... xP

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari:** Gracias! ojalá te emocione este ultimo tambien! aunque sea poquito...

**kaei kon:** La vdd si es muy gracioso... yo tambien reia xD, si.  
Kai pone el beyblade por delante... XD Necesito confesarme... O.O


End file.
